


Copperhead Road

by PrincessMeow1989



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 07:28:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21352480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessMeow1989/pseuds/PrincessMeow1989
Summary: Request from an annon reader: Will you write a prohibition 1920′s story with Richard Speight Jr and the supernatural cast?Author’s comment: I hope you enjoy! I think I will be able to stretch this out into the multiple parts that you asked for :) Crediting the movie Fried Green Tomatoes for using a line in the movie that worked so well in this story.
Relationships: Richard Speight Jr./Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

_What am I thinking?_

It was the only thought that could go through your mind as you stared across the churchyard at Richard. You knew loving him was a bad idea! Sneaking around behind your father’s back was probably even worse! You swallowed looking at your father, the pastor of the local church, who was in an animated conversation with a member of the church. 

_This is really bad!_

You couldn’t help but nervously fan yourself. It was hot in Nashville for June! Hot sticky and with all of the internal panicking you were doing it seemed to be closing in on you! Swallowing, you nervously glanced across the yard again. This time Richard’s eyes were glued to you. He raised an eyebrow as you quickly looked away. 

“Hello, Y/n.” 

You quickly looked to your side seeing your sister in law, Danneel. 

“Danneel, hi. I didn’t think that you would be here.” 

She smiled, clearly ignoring your mother and father’s less than enthusiastic expressions. 

“It's a town social, Y/n. Everyone comes to these things. Can we talk alone?”

You nodded and quickly followed her. This time not looking to your parents for approval because you knew that you wouldn’t be getting it. Your eyes were focused on Danneel’s back. That familiar sense of sadness washed over you again. You loved Danneel. Adored was a better word but you didn’t see her much. 

What was the reason...booze. Prohibition was probably a better way to look at it. After prohibition started, you seemed to have lost touch with a good chunk of your family. Jensen had gotten involved in alcohol running and was, for lack of a better term, kicked out of the family. You were devastated when it happened! It didn’t matter how much you begged your father to reconsider; he wouldn’t. To him, alcohol was the pathway to all evil. The fact that his son was involved in it was unforgivable. Your father’s close-minded attitude was no shock to you but it didn’t make the pain disappear.

Jensen, however, didn’t seem to mind. He was making more money for his family than he ever was working his old job. The two of you would see each other from time to time. It was mostly when you would sneak off to your brother’s home to make sure that the police hadn’t hauled him off to jail. 

This is where Richard came in...It was no secret to everybody in town that Richard’s family was one of the biggest bootlegging families in town. How he hadn’t been arrested was still a mystery to you. The law seemed to be looking the other way whenever he was concerned. Was it the money that he brought in a donated for good causes? That was the best that you could come up with. 

He was the type of man that your mother would have a heart attack if you showed interest in. Your father would have probably had you committed. You didn’t care though...at least not when you were with Richard. When you were at home with your holier than thou family members it was a different story. You were questioning everything..especially when your father started going on and on about secrets. 

Your father would have probably hit the floor if he knew that you had met Richard at one of Jensen and Danneel’s parties. When you were with Richard, you didn’t feel like the stupid Mary Sue that your parents made you feel like. Richard seemed to “value” you in a way that no one else seemed to. 

Sneaking around for 5 months had been the most devious and draining experience of your life! You were not afraid to say that you were in love with Richard. What scared you was the implications of this little love affair. If you agreed to marry Richard, like he wanted, you would be subjected to a lifetime of worry. You would be a nervous wreck every time that Richard left the house. What if he turned up dead or arrested? Would you be able to handle that? Were you really that strong of a person? 

You didn’t think so. That is what led to you breaking things off with Richard. It had been two weeks and you still felt like you couldn’t breathe. It didn’t help that he was sending you multiple bouquets of flowers a day. You were running out of excuses and lies to tell your parents. Your father rolled his eyes and would go back to reading his bible. While your mother would give you a knowing look that made your stomach churn. 

“Whoever the man is, he sure has some feelings for you. Are you sure that you don’t have any clue idea who it is?”

You would shake your head and quickly attempt to change the subject. 

“I think that you know why I am here.” 

Danneel’s voice tore you from your thoughts. You quickly met your sister in law’s sweet smile. She was such a pretty woman, inside and out. It was a shame that your parents were so set in their ways that they wouldn't give her a chance. In the past few months, you finally were able to reconnect with her. 

“Richard sent you.” 

You muttered. Danneel nodded. 

“He doesn’t understand what exactly happened between the two of you. He is pathetically in love with you and I know that you are in love with him. If this is about your parents….” 

You held a hand up. 

“Danneel, you know mine and Jensen’s parents. If my father found out that I was dating Richard....well...you know him!”

Danneel smiled. 

“Maybe it is time that you start living your own life, like your brother? Y/n, over the past few months, I have seen a side of you that I never have before. You seem to be free and happy.” 

You pressed your lips together. 

“What if Richard gets tired of me? You know that if I chose to be with him, my father would have nothing to do with me ...”

Danneel gave you a warm motherly smile as she reached out and squeezed your hand. 

“I think that you are a lot stronger than you give yourself credit for. I don’t think Richard would get tired of you. That should be the farthest worry from your mind.” 

You sighed. 

“What if he gets arrested or killed? Danneel, I am no fool. I know that you have the same worry about Jensen. I see it in your eyes every time he goes for a run.”

That serious expression that you had seen on her face so many times returned. She was silent for a moment before taking a reassuring breath.

“I don’t worry as much since he has started working for Richard. Y/n, this isn’t about me. This is about you. If you choose Richard, you know that Jensen and I would be there for you too. Your brother won’t let anything happen to you. Think about it okay?”

You nodded. 

“Okay. I have to get back.” 

You wrapped your arms around Danneel. Having no idea how long it would be before you saw here again; you wanted to savor the moment. Danneel stroked her hand over your face. 

“Stay sweet.” 

Danneel turned to walk in the opposite direction. She stopped and turned back to you with an amused smile.

“You’re lucky that I was the one to come talk to you. Richard wanted to send Matt and Rob.” 

The two of you exchanged an amused smirk. If Richard had sent his two right-hand men it would have been funny and awkward. Rob got so nervous around women that he would start stuttering then Matt would be trying to take care of him. You rolled your eyes at the thought. 

“See you soon.” 

(1 ½ hours later) 

Richard stood in his mother’s kitchen looking out at the yard. He had been in a sour mood since he had seen you earlier. For the past two weeks, he had been angrier than ever before. It didn’t matter that Jensen told him that he would send Danneel to talk to you. What was going to happen if Danneel didn’t get through? If she didn’t, apparently no one would. 

I sure as hell am not getting anywhere 

Richard thought coldly. He was still trying to figure out just what happened between the two of you. Everything was fine...perfect was more like it! You were the first woman that he really had any interest or time for. Between working and dealing with keeping the police off of his ass, Richard didn’t have the time to fool with any of the gossipy women in the town. You were different. To Richard, you were the forbidden fruit that he wasn’t supposed to have. A preacher’s daughter wasn’t supposed to fall in love with someone like him...but you did.

That was what stumped Richard the most. You seemed to be totally in love with him. In the course of five months, you had seemed to throw every one of your families “values” out the window to sneak and see him. 

“You need to let that girl go.” 

Richard turned around to look at his mother. She sat with a book open in front of her. Richard sighed. 

“It isn’t that easy, mama.” 

His mother smiled softly. 

“I know that you love her. I am not that insensitive, son. You’re a very smart man. I think you know that her father will raise holy hell if he finds out that his daughter is dating you. Our family doesn’t have that much regard in their social circles.” 

Richard rolled his eyes and sat down across from his mother. Normally, he wouldn’t talk like this in front of his mother but today was different. 

“Her father can kiss my ass.” 

His mother shot him that look of parental contempt. 

“Richard, you need to stop. Her father is a man of god. No matter his feelings on us or if he's two-faced as hell, he is still Y/n’s father. What if it was your daughter?”

Richard snorted. 

“I don’t think that we have to worry about that happening do we?”

“It's a fair question.”

Richard stared at his mother quietly. If she was anyone but his mother….he would have given her an earful. 

“If she was my daughter, I would want her to be happy. I can take care of her. She wouldn’t want for anything. Fine mama, you have a point! I know being with us would be dangerous but damn it I am in love with her.” 

Before his mother could respond Jensen walked into the kitchen with Rob behind him. Richard almost jumped out of his chair. 

“Did Danneel talk to Y/n?”

Jensen held a hand up. 

“Have a drink or something! Yes, she talked to her. Y/n is in love with you but she’s worried about the lifestyle.” 

Richard frowned. 

“What’s your opinion?” 

Jensen shrugged. 

“I’m not worried about the lifestyle. We are doing just fine. Y/n still gives a damn about what our folks think too. She needs to stop worrying about what people think. She always does the right thing. Y/n takes care of all of those kids at the church school. She’s gonna take care of mama and dad when they get sick. That is just Y/n. You had to go falling in love with the nicest girl on the planet. Richard, the nicest girl on the planet is still a kid in a lot of ways...but...you would be good to her. I wouldn’t have to worry about you mistreating her. A lot of these bastards in this town that have their eyes on her...I don’t want them to even think about touching her. You want my opinion, go to my parents and sweep her off her feet before some other fool does. Save us both the heartache and worry.” 

Richard thought about Jensen’s comment for a minute. 

“And get myself shot?” 

Jensen chuckled. 

“My dad doesn’t know how to work a weapon. We both know that. You should do something.” 

(Later that night) 

You lay in bed looking at the ceiling. After returning home, you quickly excused yourself upstairs. Claiming that you weren’t feeling well seemed like the best idea. Your mother assumed that it was just the heat getting to you and agreed that turning in would be in your best interest. 

The sound of something lightly hitting your window caught your attention. You lay until the second and third tap hit your window. As quietly as possible you opened the window to see Richard standing looking up to you. 

You quickly looked over your shoulder as if you were checking to make sure your parents were asleep. It was 11. You knew that they were sleeping hard at this point. Looking over your shoulder was to make yourself feel better. 

Turning your attention back to Richard, you took a breath. 

“What are you doing here?”

You hissed quietly. Richard raised an eyebrow. 

“I need to talk to you about apparently this is the only way to do it!” 

You knew that he was angry. He had every right to be in too. The break up was so quick that you didn’t give him a chance to ask questions! 

Opening our window a little wider, you motioned him forward. 

“They are asleep. If you can keep your voice down come in here.” 

Richard rolled his eyes. This had to be the most unorthodox childish thing that he had done in some time! 

The things I would do for this girl…

Richard thought as he hoisted himself into the window. You stood looking at him with trembling hands. He fought the urge to say something sassy.

“Hi.”

You squeaked. Richard put a hand over his face before glancing out the window. He didn’t like the height difference from your window to the ground. 

“Hi? Hi? After all of this crap the past two weeks...all I get is a hi? Darlin, I am getting awful old to be climbing in windows for only a hi.”

You didn’t smile. In fact, you didn’t seem to register his words at all. Richard was no fool. You were a nervous wreck! The expression on your face was a mirror to your soul.

“Y/n, I’ve missed you. You looked awful pretty today.”

You smiled. God, you missed this man! It was taking all that you had not to run to him. 

“You didn’t come all the way over here to tell me that I looked pretty. I talked to Danneel.” 

Richard smiled. 

“And?”

You threw your hands up.

“What do you want me to say, Rich?” 

Richard's frown intensified. 

“I want you to tell me that you want me as much as I want you. Y/n, I know what you are worried about and nothing is going to happen to me or you. I think that I of all people know how to keep someone safe. I want to marry you. I don’t give a damn what your parents have to say either. If we have to elope, that's fine with me too.” 

Eloping? Wow, that would be the way to push your parents over the edge! The rebellious daughter that had always wanted to come out was jumping with glee. The “good girl”, however, was less than amused. 

Richard smiled before reaching out and pressing a kiss to your lips. You stood motionless for a moment before wrapping your arms around his neck. The two of you stood in silence just enjoying the physical contact.

“You don’t have to give me an answer right now. Think about it for the next day or so, if the answer is yes...you know where to find me. Just know that if you say yes...I’ll make you very happy.” 

Richard gave you one more kiss before looking at the window. 

“Well, time to get out of here. Hope to see you soon sugar.”


	2. Chapter 2

You didn’t sleep at all that night! After Richard left there was no way that you would be able to sleep! Your mind was racing around the thoughts of his proposal. One minute, you were beyond happy and ready to say yes. The next, you were on the edge of a panic attack! As much as you wanted to say that you didn’t care what your parents thought...you couldn’t. You did care what your parents thought. After all, they were the ones that had fed and clothed you all of your life. 

There was the thought that you could talk to them logically about wanting to marry Richard but that was quickly thrown out the window. Neither your mother nor your father would willingly let you marry the man. These were the people that for lack of a better term abandoned their only son over his dealings with alcohol. If you told your mother and father that you wanted to marry one of the biggest alcohol producers in the town would work about as well as stabbing them and telling them not to bleed.

Richard was right about one thing. You would be well cared for. In the months that the two of you had been together, Richard had never the least bit unloving. 

You wished that your parents would look beyond the whole bootlegging issue and see that Richard was a decent man. Sure, his ass may not be in the front pew at church every Sunday but what did that matter? 

You too were beginning to question your father’s sermons. Of course, if you said that, all hell would break loose in the house! Not believing in God was a huge no-no! You rolled your eyes at the thought of apparently thinking for yourself was a no-no. Your father was still sticking with the old school ideals of women not needing to think for themselves. That idea didn’t sit well with you and you were beginning to question everything about how you were raised. What was so wrong with you, as a woman, wanting to have your own ideas and opinions outside of your father or a husband? 

That was one of the many things that you liked about Richard. He wanted to know your opinions on things. In the beginning, he had to pry things out of you. 

“Come on darlin, tell me what you are thinking? If I wanted to have someone that agreed with me non stop or repeat everything that I say then I would go buy a parrot. I don’t like birds so I would prefer your opinion.” 

You smiled at the thought. Not choosing Richard was beginning to sound like the stupidest thing that you could do! 

That afternoon you stood in front of a herd of squirmy five-year-olds trying to teach them about the alphabet. You were well aware that a good 65% of these kids didn’t care the least bit about the alphabet. Most of these children were poor farmers' children who would inherit their family farms. The ones that wouldn’t be farmers would go into some kind of business. Those children were the ones that valued their education. 

Farmer’s kids or business kids, you didn’t care. You wanted to at least give them a fair chance. Halfway through a lesson, there was a knock on the door. You looked up, surprised to see Rob standing in the doorway. He gave you a shy smile and a polite nod. You couldn't help liking Rob. Hell, everyone in town liked Rob. It didn’t matter what his business dealings were or what exactly he got into with Richard. He was liked. Maybe it was the fact that he was nervous 95% of the time? 

You quietly shushed the children before following Rob out onto the porch. He gave you a shy nervous smile. 

“Good afternoon, Y/n.”

“Hi Rob. What can I do for you?”

Rob reached into his suit jacket pocket and handed you a small jewelry case. 

“Richard asked me to bring you this. He had a meeting with someone and couldn’t bring it himself. He said that you would know what it was for.” 

You frowned and opened the box to see a sapphire ring. Richard wasn’t going to give up and you didn’t mind. You smiled looking at the ring. 

“Y/n, is that what I think it is?”

You looked up to Rob and was honestly surprised that he didn’t know. He was Richard’s best friend. You figured that Richard would have told him! 

“Yes, it is. Please don’t say anything for the time being. This is kind of a big deal.” 

Rob nodded. 

“I figured as much. I, uh, have to go now.”

You smiled. Rob wouldn’t have stuck around for long. 

“Thank you, Rob.” 

He nodded. 

“You’re welcome. We would love to see more of you. For what it's worth, I hope that you say yes. You would be good for Richard.”

Rob gave you a small smile before turning and walking away.

You looked down at the ring before closing the box and tucking it into your dress pocket. As much as you wanted to put the ring on you decided against it. The moment that you walked in the door, your mother and father would be all over you! You didn’t own any fine jewelry and if you came home with a sapphire ring there would most definitely be questions. 

Getting home that day, your mind was all over the ring in your pocket. 

“Y/n is that you?”

You looked up at the sound of your mother’s voice. 

“Yes, mother.” 

Walking into the kitchen, you were surprised to see your mother dressed in one of her Sunday dresses. This was odd. 

“I’m glad that you are home!” 

Your mother said cheerfully. Raising an eyebrow, the curiosity got the better of you. 

“What is the occasion, mother? You are wearing one of your Sunday dresses.” 

Your mother smiled cheerfully and patted the table. 

“I want to talk to you.”

You walked to the table and sat down as your mother continued with the freakishly happy grinning. 

“We are having a guest for dinner.” 

Okay, this wasn’t news. Your family had guests for dinner all the time. This didn’t typically result in your mother going all out with the fine china and tablecloths. Your mother smiled again. 

“Todd Smith talked to your father today.” 

You couldn't help the disgusted expression that took over your face. The last person that you wanted to see was Todd Smith. The whole Smith family disgusted you! Not only were they fake but they weren’t afraid to “show off” the fact that they had money.

“What for?” 

Your mother smiled. 

“Todd has seemed to have taken a liking to you. He asked your father about getting to know you better.” 

Your heart stopped. What? Did you hear that correctly? The last person that you wanted to think about was Todd Smith.

“Mother! No! Todd Smith looks like a frog! He is the last person on this planet that I would want to date.” 

Your mother’s happy smile faded. 

“Y/n, stop right now! I don’t want to hear anything like that come from your mouth again! Todd Smith is a great match for you! He would be able to provide for you.” 

You put a hand over your face. This was probably the worst possible thing that could be happening! If your parents thought that you would marry Todd Smith, then they had another thing happening. If you needed yet another reason to run away to Richard this was the perfect one. 

“Mother, I have no interest in Todd Smith!” 

Your mother’s face narrowed. 

“Y/n, Richard Speight Jr isn’t a good choice for you.” 

Fighting to stop your mouth from dropping, you cleared your throat. 

“What are you talking about mother?”

Your mother’s green eyes narrowed. 

“I saw how the two of you were looking at each other. Y/n, you don’t need to be getting tied up in a mess like that. His family, I don’t care how much money they have, is dangerous. You don’t need to be getting tied up in alcohol and liquor like your brother. We have already lost him to it. I can’t bear losing another child. I don’t want you to have a painful life. If you marry Richard, that is what you will have. You will have a husband that is dead or in prison. Do you really want that? I wouldn’t think so. I am not saying anything to your father because we both know how he is. Now, I want you to go freshen up.” 

You stood up with a frown and immediately walked out of the room. There was no point in arguing further with your mother! This conversation alone told you that there would be no way that your parents would ever accept Richard. 

Storming into our room, you fought the urge to scream as you paced the room. Running a hand through your hair, you reached down and took Richard’s ring out of your pocket. Looking down at the ring, you knew that it was now or never. If you remained at home, you would end up with toad looking Todd Smith and be miserable for the rest of your life! That was the last thing that you were going to do! You had always been such a good girl...maybe it was time to shake things up? 

You quickly walked to your closet and yanked out a few dresses to shove them into an empty bag. It was done! You were done! Now you understood exactly why Jensen made the choices that he made. He didn’t want to end up being the good little follower that your family wanted. He wanted to be happy and he was going to make damn sure did what it took to be there! Now it was time to follow in your older brother’s footsteps. 

Walking to the window, you pushed it open and looked down. You could make that. It wasn’t that far. In the time that your parents thought that you were upstairs, you had enough time to be long gone. You quickly wrote a note for your parents to find. 

“Sorry but I’ve got to go.” 

“Here we go.” 

You muttered before tossing your bag out. Before going out yourself, you took the rings out of the box and slid it on your finger. 

20 minutes later you stood on Richard’s front porch. You took a breath before knocking. After a few moments the door opened, Richard’s mother stood on the other side. She looked beyond surprised to see you standing there. 

“Y/n, what a surprise. How can I help you?”

You tried to smile but you couldn’t. The realization of everything that you had done was beginning to sink in.

“Hello Barbara. May I please see Richard?” 

Barbara reached out and gently took your hand.

“Come in, sweetheart.” 

You walked into the house as Richard walked out of a room. He froze, totally not expecting to see you standing there. 

“Hey sugar.” 

Richard’s amber eyes flickered to his mother. She gave him a serious expression that mirrored their conversation from the day before. He knew that his mother liked you but she was afraid this would be a disaster in the making. 

His mother gave you a soft smile. 

“If you need anything, dear, let me know.” 

You smiled.

“Thank you, ma’am.” 

When his mother left the room, Richard held a hand out. You didn’t hesitate as he led you upstairs to his bedroom. As soon as the door was shut, you felt your floodgates open. 

“Yes! My answer is yes! We have got to go now!” 

Richard couldn’t help the surprised expression that took over his face. The way you looked absolutely petrified had him worried. 

“I have to say that this was quicker than I expected. What’s going on, darlin?”

You began to pace. 

“My parents want me to marry that stupid Todd Smith but I want to marry you. If I get with him it will be some epic disaster! I don’t love him! I love you!”

Richard was quiet for a moment as he took in everything that you had said. He opened his mouth a few times to speak but stopped. 

“You mean that frog looking idiot?”

You nodded, if the situation wasn’t so serious you would have laughed! Knowing that someone else thought the way that you did made you feel better! 

“Yes, that frog looking idiot! Now are we going or not?”

Richard smirked. This was the answer that he wanted. 

“You sure?” 

You threw your hands up.

“Yes, I am sure! I wouldn’t be standing here if I wasn’t! You were the eager beaver that wanted to get married so bad now today you are just standing there. Please tell me that you haven’t gone and changed your mind.” 

You about choked the last part out. Richard stood motionless for a moment before quickly closing the gap between the two of you. His arms were around your waist as he pulled you against him. You sighed as his rough five o’clock shadow rubbed against your cheek.

“I’d be a damn fool if I did that. Sugar, I want you. I don’t think that I would have sent Rob to give you that ring if I didn’t. I would have preferred to do it myself but...stuff happened. Now, what do you say about going to find your brother? Time to say, I do before your parents find out.”

The ride to Jensen’s was a silent one. You sat snuggled against Richard’s side while one hand lay rested on his thigh. 

“I have to say that I am really surprised when you said yes. I was expecting a no.” 

He commented. You shook your head. 

“I wanted to say yes last night. I’m sorry for letting worrying about my family made me break things off. I’m not letting anything get in the way of my feelings for you again.” 

Richard quickly pulled to the side of the road. He turned to the side so he could face you. 

“Come here, beautiful.” 

You didn’t need to be told twice before placing yourself back in his arms. A few soft kisses turned to a hungry passion-driven make out session. Richard’s hands drifted to your thighs as you placed soft kisses to his cheeks. 

“Too bad you don’t get a virgin bride.”

You commented with a smile. Richard rolled his eyes.

“Oh please! I was the one that took it anyway so that doesn’t count. We could go right now if you wanted.” 

The offer was tempting! Not having his hands on you for some time was exhausting. This was another thing that would probably put your parents in their graves! If they knew that you had already slept with Richard (numerous times in fact) they would probably disown you. Good girls didn’t sleep around. That wasn’t what good girls did.

You stroked two fingers down Richard’s chest.

“We don’t have the time.” 

Richard nodded. 

“Yeah, you have a point.”

He started the car before glancing over at you with a smirk. 

“Wonder if your mom and dad have figured out that you were gone yet?”

You looked out the windshield with a dark expression. 

“I would say that they have.” 

Jensen was surprised to see the two of you at his door. When you told him that the two of you were getting married, he was even more shocked. Something told your brother that you were going to do whatever it took to keep your parents happy. Now here you were in Richard’s arms not giving two fucks what your parents had to say. 

Your brother stepped forward and pressed a kiss to your forehead. 

“I’ve missed you kid. Glad to see that you are finally developing a backbone.” 

“I’m tired of being the good girl.” 

Jensen smirked. 

“This is a good way to start over.” 

His green eyes flickered up to Richard. 

“Take care of her...I know that you will but for ceremonial purposes, I have to say it.” 

Richard smiled. 

“You know that I will.” 

The next hour was the quickest of your life! Jensen had sent Matt out to find a preacher that wasn’t your father. Word would get out quick enough. It would reach your parents quick enough and you didn’t give a damn. 

Never in a million years did you think that you would be getting married in your brother’s living room. You had always expected to get married in your father’s church. Hell, your mother had even saved her wedding dress in preparation to wear it. Yet here you were no wearing it. Instead, you stood in a mint green dress that, at the time being, was the best wedding dress around. 

The preacher was one from the Methodist church. You knew him in passing. He was clearly shocked to see Richard and yourself together. This was the one coupling that he never expected to see together! He knew that you were the local baptist preacher's daughter and he definitely knew who Richard was. 

“Is this a joke?”

He asked. You turned and looked at Richard. He didn’t look the least bit amused. 

“Hell no, this isn’t any joke. Now are you going to do your job or not?”

Jensen smiled from his place by the window. 

“You heard the man.” 

The preacher nodded nervously. 

“Yes, of course.” 

You had seemed to block out most of what the preacher was saying. Instead, your eyes were locked on Richard’s face. The realization of what you were doing was quickly setting in. You were giving up your life as a preacher’s daughter to become the wife of one of the biggest bootleggers in town. It was from one end of the spectrum to another and you were just fine with it.


End file.
